A Point in Time
by BethMx
Summary: This will be a two-parter. The same 10 minutes but in different areas of the ED. (Freechamp, Zax and Dofty)
1. Thank You

**Hi, just a little fanfic for you that includes Freechamp, Zax and Dofty. Hope you enjoy. (Scroll to the bottom for the update)**

It was time to go home. Dylan went to the staff room to pick up his things. Lofty was sitting on the sofa playing on his phone. 'Up to much tonight?' he asked Dylan cheerily. 'I'm taking Dervla for a walk.' He stated without any emotion. A few moments of silence past, 'What are you doing tonight?' Dylan asked out of social politeness. 'Nothing…haven't got any plans' Lofty sighed looking down. Dylan looked at him and for the first time in a while he felt something. 'Did you want to join me?' Dylan enquired trying to sound inviting. 'Yeah, I'd love to' Lofty beamed. 'Well hurry up then, I'm ready to go' Dylan watched Lofty spring to his feet and grab his coat 'he's so cute' he thought to himself. 'Let's go' Lofty gushed. They walked out of the staff room and saw Max running in the other direction. 'What's he rushing around for?' Dylan said making conversation, 'who knows? Do you fancy take out tonight? I'm starving' Lofty hoped Dylan would be up for Chinese. 'Yes, I am also hungry. Let's eat first then walk Dervla.' Dylan tried to hide his happiness. Once they were out of the ED premises Lofty took a chance, he slipped his hand into Dylan's, holding his breath. Dylan looked down at Lofty for a second then gripped the nurses' hand. 'Fancy Chinese?' Dylan asked now smiling at his new companion. 'Definitely' Lofty beamed.

'Hey Zoe' Max called. 'Yes, Max' Zoe answered with a hint of sarcasm. 'I wouldn't go in there if I were you' Max warned her. 'I need to talk to Mrs Beauchamp…why?' Zoe asked him quizzically standing right outside the office. 'I saw Rita go in there about 5 minutes ago, judging from past experiences she's probably having a go at her right now you wouldn't want to interrupt Mrs Beauchamp during such a heated encounter would you?' Max pointed out '…or they could be making out.' 'Yeah right when that happens I'll have won the lottery' Zoe laughed at the prospect. '…speaking of heated encounters and making-out want to meet me in the on-call room?' Max grinned. 'See you in 1 minute' Zoe instructed. Max ran off. Zoe stood there looking at the clock after 10 seconds she followed after him. Standing outside the door Zoe looks around before grabbing the handle and slipped in. Max was staring at her 'I love you Zoe.' 'Come here.' Zoe said softly. The world dissolved around them as they became one like they had done so many times before. Nothing else mattered. Their love was perfect.

Mrs Beauchamp twirled her hair nervously round her fingers, she was about to do something reckless. She had been planning it for a while and couldn't wait any longer. It was time. There was a light knock on her office door. 'Come in Rita' she got up and approached the blonde as Rita shut the door. Everything was set. She had told everyone not to disturb her telling them she was doing important paperwork, no one would dare disrupt her if they valued their job. The blinds were shut. Her mobile was on silent. She leant past Rita and locked the door. Rita stared up at her with anticipation.

'There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time but just didn't have the courage to do it' Connie admitted standing directly in front of Rita. 'What is it Mrs Beauchamp?' Rita asked, her heartbeat racing. 'I want to kiss you' Connie confessed. 'Oh…' Rita let out in disbelief. 'Was this real? Was this a dream?' She thought. The women moved closer, the sexual tension pushing them together. They couldn't stop themselves. Connie wrapped her arms around Rita's slender waist and leant down. Their lips met with passion. Neither of them had ever felt like this before. All the pent up tension that had been there for so long drove them to hold each other with an infinite desire. 'Finally' they thought simultaneously. Connie pulled Rita in close not wanting to let her go. Rita kissed Connie like she had found her soulmate.

Hi, you lovely shoelaces.

Ok, the Tumblr description may have been a little misleading I just wanted to get you on here; it's a bit sneaky I know, sorry about that. I felt bad so added the little scenes at the beginning so you wouldn't be too disappointed. By the way what did you think of them?

I have an idea that I want to share with you, a secret shoelace fandom giveaway! Originally I was going to post this on Tumblr but I want it to be a secret within the awesome shoelace fandom. This is for you.

I want to thank all of you for being so amazing. You have made such a positive impact on my life.

I will have been on Tumblr for exactly a month on Friday the 12th. I cannot put into words how happy I am that I joined. All of you are so wonderful; the content you post never fails to make me laugh and smile. Particularly Mrs Beauchamp in leather…I don't think I'll ever recover from that. I love spending my evenings reading all of your amazing fanfiction.

I have faced some tough situations the past couple of years but since joining Tumblr I have felt so much better. Outside of Tumblr my obsessions are seen as weird and pointless, people can be really blunt about it too. I am so happy to find people who are just as obsessed about things as I am, especially Freechamp.

You are the people who have made me smile through some difficult times.

 **The Giveaway**

This is my first giveaway so you may have to bear with me.

Since it's to thank you I would love for you to be involved.

I've put some thoughts and questions below, let me know what you think.

How many prizes/winners would you like there to be?

Should there be one big prize along with a couple of smaller ones? Or a few medium prizes?

I have a few ideas but I would love to know if there are any specific prizes you would like to be included?

The timeframe, most giveaways are 2-3 weeks long, should this one be shorter?

Lastly, the best place to post the giveaway, shall I do it on here or is there a better way?

Anyway that's all for now, I'm really looking forward to hearing from you, feel free to message me on here or on Tumblr with your thoughts.

(Update)

 **The Prizes**

Hey amazing shoelaces, I wanted to let you know what the prizes are so far…

A Pair of Rainbow Shoelaces (Obviously)

Lush products that I absolutely love, to give you a nice pamper evening: -

Sunnyside Bubble Bar – make's the water like liquid gold!

The Olive Branch Shower Gel – make's your skin super soft and nourished!

(There will be more Lush stuff I'm just trying out as many products as I can at the moment for you, there are so many awesome bath bombs it's hard to choose from them)

Some make-up inspired by Mrs Beauchamp and Zoe to make you feel like a boss.

A cute surprise gift.

And a personalised message about how awesome you're blog is.

When I've done some 'shopping' I'll post on Tumblr the prizes, probably at some point next week, obviously it won't be tagged as a giveaway just a 'shopping trip'.

Love to know what you think, are these prizes good?


	2. 4 Ships and A Twist

**So I thought I'd start with a fanfiction incorporating Dita, Dofty, Freechamp and Zax.**

 **It was rather hard to write but fun too.**

 **Hope you like it.**

'Thank you for such a lovely night Dylan' Rita smiled up at the doctor. 'The pleasure's all mine' he replied giving her a hug. Rita blushed slightly 'thanks for taking me home, I'll see you tomorrow' she walked to her door, Dylan waved her goodbye.

Rita stepped into her house beaming, she'd just had such a relaxed night with Dylan, she hadn't realised how much fun he could be. 'Was that a date? Does he like me in that way? Are we just friends?' she wondered, it's hard to tell with Dylan he isn't the type of person to show his emotions. She tried to debate whether she wanted more with him or not. She decided that if he asked her out again she would say yes and just see what happens. Rita started to think about Connie, there had always been an element of tension between them that was hard to explain. Did Connie like her? Did she like Connie? Either way the likelihood of them getting together was slim because Rita didn't want to break the status quo, their work relationship had been shaky at best and she was worried that asking Connie out could end badly.

The next morning at the ED Max and Zoe were standing outside the entrance having a cheeky smoke. 'Did you hear the news?' Max asked his girlfriend. 'What news?' Zoe replied intrigued at his tone of voice. 'I heard Dylan and Rita had a date last night?' Max grinned at his shocked girlfriend. 'Really, wow, how did you come across this gossip?' Zoe asked him in surprise. 'I saw them earlier; he was giving back her phone saying she must've left it round his.' He informed her. 'Okay, it might not have been a date, maybe they're just friends. Dylan's a great guy.' Zoe assured him, he pouted at her. 'You're a great guy too but you shouldn't be spreading rumours like that without all the facts' Zoe kissed him to stop him from pulling his sad puppy dog face. Little did they know, Connie was walking past and had heard their conversation.

Connie slouched in her chair, she was annoyed at herself. 'Why did I take so long to ask Rita out? Now, I've lost my chance. She's going out with Dylan.' Connie huffed. Rita came into the office looking very cheery. Connie sat up straight trying to act like her normal self. 'Morning Mrs Beauchamp, we have a patient in resus that Zoe would like you to assess for a second opinion if you have the time.' Rita smiled at her boss. 'Ok, I'll be there in a minute…oh and by the way you look nice today' Connie added immediately regretting her lame attempt at complimenting Rita. 'Thanks, so do you but to be honest you always do.' Rita smiled then left the brunette stunned. 'Wow, okay so maybe I still have a chance.' Connie thought to herself excitedly.

Later on, Rita was on her way to the staff room for her lunch break. She opened her locker and picked out the sandwiches she had made the night before. 'Hey Rita, I was wondering did you want to join me in my office for your lunch break, there's something I want to run by you?' Connie asked her hopefully. 'Sure' Rita answered wondering what Connie wanted to talk to her about.

They sat down; Rita started opening her sandwiches and took a bite. Connie was carefully trying to think of the right words to use, worried about the outcome of her proposal. After Rita had finished her mouthful she asked 'So, what did you want to talk to me about, Mrs Beauchamp?' then took another bite. 'Please, you can call me Connie' she paused before inquiring nervously 'have you got any plans this evening?' Rita shook her head still chewing. 'Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come round mine for dinner.' Connie held her breath, as Rita finished her mouthful, waiting for the answer. 'Sure, what are you thinking of cooking?' Rita asked a little taken aback but interested to see where this was going. Connie was chuffed she didn't think Rita would accept. 'I was thinking of cooking a stir fry, I bought a wok the other day that I've been meaning to test out' Connie tried to hide her excitement but was speaking a lot faster than normal. 'Sounds good, did you want me to meet you at yours?' Rita offered getting quite excited at the prospect of dinner with Connie. 'I believe we finish at the same time so you can come home with me after our shifts end if you want' Connie ventured not believing her luck, finally she was acting on her instincts, she'd wanted to ask Rita out for so long, the idea that her and Dylan might start dating was the push she needed to just bite the bullet. 'Sounds good, I'm looking forward to it.' Rita stood up to leave. Connie smiled 'It's a date.' This hit Rita, 'a date with Mrs Beauchamp, what about Dylan?' She thought. 'I'm sure he'll be okay the word date was never mentioned last night, I like him but there's always been something inside me that's drawn me to Connie…what am I going to do?'

Max spotted Lofty and Robyn chatting in front of a young patient. Once they'd finished and started to walk away he piped up 'Hey, guys have you heard the latest gossip?' 'What Rita and Dylan?' Robyn grinned, 'What about Dylan and Rita?' Lofty asked trying to hide his disappointment ready for the answer. 'I heard they went on a date last night.' Max informed him, Robyn nodding. 'Oh, really, are you sure?' Lofty questioned. 'Not 100% sure but it looked like it when I saw them this morning' Max continued. 'Oh…' Lofty breathed before waking off. He wanted to talk to Dylan and see if it was true, he decided to go and find him.

Dylan was on his break, it was a little later than he'd anticipated so he was starving. He thought about the previous night and how lovely Rita was. He really enjoyed her company, 'I'm going to ask her out tonight' he thought to himself. Rita walked past him hurriedly. 'Rita, are you free tonight?' he asked her politely. 'Sorry, Dylan I have plans, maybe another night' she replied apologetically rushing to resus. 'Crap, this can't be good' she thought 'I don't want to hurt anyone.'

Dylan ate his lunch looking disheartened. He looked up as Lofty approached. 'Dylan, I have a question.' Dylan looked at him expectantly. 'Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?' Lofty asked with as much confidence as he could muster. Dylan paused for a second thinking of Rita. 'Sure, I would love to but I will need to walk Dervla' he told him. 'That's fine with me I love walking in the park.' Lofty beamed.

Later on that day, Rita stood outside the ED waiting for her date. She saw Lofty and Dylan leaving together. 'See you tomorrow guys' she called to them. They both smiled at her. 'Wow' she thought 'at least Dylan will still have a good night' she felt so bad for turning him down. 'Ready?' Connie stood next to Rita following her line of sight straight to Dylan feeling a little worried. Rita turned to her, 'yes, let's go.'

Connie and Rita got into the silver Mercedes and sped off to Connie's house. Rita tried her best not to think about Dylan she decided she was going to have a good chat with him tomorrow. Right now it was all about Connie. Rita looked over at the gorgeous brunette and smiled.

 **The Secret Shoelace Fandom Giveaway**

Hello lovely shoelaces.

I hope you're all having a nice day.

Good luck to all of you with exams and well done to everyone who has finished, now you can finally relax.

Thank you so much for being the amazing people you are.

You have helped me so much that I just had to do something to show my appreciation.

Obviously this is for you, to thank you, so I'm hoping people outside of the shoelace fandom don't find out as I've heard giveaway's can get quite big.

 **The Details**

· No giveaway blogs

· Must be living in the U.K. (Sorry)

· One entry per person

· If you're under 18 you need to check with your parents/guardians before giving me any details (I am happy to Skype call if they have any questions.)

· The giveaway will finish on Friday 19th June at 12:00 noon BST, entries after that won't count

· The winners will be chosen using a random name generator

· Disclaimer - I'm not sponsored by anyone

 **The Prizes**

2 Big Winners who will get: -

A Pair of Rainbow Shoelaces (Obviously)

Some Lush Products that I absolutely love: -

Sunnyside Bubble Bar – Make's the water like liquid gold with little bubbles!

The Olive Branch Shower Gel – make's your skin super soft and nourished! You can even use it on your hair!

Think Pink Bath Bomb – I'm pretty sure this was my first ever bath bomb. It turns the water pink with little confetti hearts; you'll feel like a princess!

Sweetie Pie Shower Jelly – It smells like cherries! It's such a quirky product, literally feels like jelly.

Some make-up inspired by Mrs Beauchamp and Zoe Hanna to make you feel like a boss: -

Red Lipstick, Black Mascara and an eye-shadow or nail varnish. (Brands and shades will vary)

A Cute Surprise Gift.

And a handwritten personalised message about how awesome you're blog is.

3 Runner-Up Winners who will get: -

A Pair of Rainbow Shoelaces

Some make-up inspired by Mrs Beauchamp and Zoe Hanna to make you feel like a boss: -

Red Lipstick, Black Mascara and an eye-shadow or nail varnish. (Brands and shades will vary)

A Cute Surprise Gift.

And a handwritten personalised message about how awesome you're blog is.

I will post some images on Tumblr when I have all of the prizes, with a sentence about a good shopping trip. I know it's a bit sneaky. *Evil Laugh*.

 **Entry**

All you have to do to enter is message me on here or on Tumblr with your casualty OTP, preferably not as a note on the Tumblr post as it might draw attention.

Good Luck. Feel free to message me if you have any questions.

I will update this on Friday and notify the winners by messaging them for their address.

Beth x

(The giveaway has finished and the winners have been messaged, I'll probably do another one at some point)


End file.
